


/

by hxxxfp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp
Summary: 软包警告





	/

Chris Evans坐在餐桌远远的那一边，而Sebastian和他的朋友正把餐盘端到餐桌另一边说说笑笑地坐下，那小孩一边笑一边插起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，左脸颊鼓起蠕动的一块。脸这么鼓一定很好捏吧。他想。

Chris Evans在校门口外看到了Sebastian，他手里捧着一杯奶茶，咬着吸管一直吮，很乖的样子听着Chace在他旁边讲话。他吃东西的时候真的看起来好乖，Chris想。

 

“会难受吗？”  
Sebastian眼泪汪汪地跪在他身前，唇边挨着他的阴茎，不知是泪水或是口水浸湿了他的上衣，惹人遐想的那两点从T恤里透出来。他咬着嘴唇不敢点头，只有委屈巴巴地摇摇头，腮帮子扁下去，像放了气的皮球。他于是拨开他被汗水打湿的几缕头发，大拇指蹭过他的额头，并不怎么温柔地捏住他的下巴，向前一挺胯，让龟头撑开他有些过分红润的嘴唇。

“别愣着，舔舔它。”小孩的腮帮子被撑得满满的，他一边掉眼泪一边小心翼翼地张着嘴，双手下意识扶着他的后段，舌头试探地舔着前端，一股涩涩的奇怪味道，好难吃。Chris为什么看起来很爽的样子？那玩意又往嘴里挤了挤，他的喉咙冒出一股干呕感，又逼得他眼角湿润，腮帮泛酸，他想把他吐出去，可是Chris抓着他的头发把他的头往上摁，手劲已经大得让他感到了疼痛，他呜呜咽咽起来，嗓子里冒出一些含糊不清的求饶：“呜呜——呜不，别往...别往里了...Chris，，Chris...”他同时试图抬起头来看一眼对方，或许是好让自己的求饶更加有效，又或许那只是一个下意识的，对着Chris的动作——无论怎样，那双蓝眼睛都精确地攫住了他，属于Chris Evans的、诚恳的、明亮的，善良的，真挚的，那同样也是属于一个大男孩的眼睛，但此刻美好的品质关在了那扇心灵的窗子后面，蓝眼睛被肉欲和掌控欲布满了，Chris Evans流露出那种该死的“不能拒绝”来，就这样子把Sebastian困在他之下。

情愿地，不情愿地，他也就接受了；Sebastian为此感到一阵不祥，又不得不，在内心深处承认了自己的渴求。

Chris果然退出去一些，“你认真舔我就不往里了。”他挑挑眉毛说。  
可恶的道貌岸然的金发混蛋，Sebastian含着眼泪愤愤地想，但他只有吮那顶端渗出的液体，舌头舔过茎身，抚慰那兴奋过度，涨得发硬的大家伙。他尽可能往里含了含，龟头直挺挺地戳在他喉咙口，于是他再次憋下干呕的冲动，转而将它吐出去些，用舌尖挑逗龟头顶端的小孔，两只手慢慢地撸动他的阴茎，拇指揉捏他的囊袋——他这么做了五六分钟，对方已皱紧了眉头，眼睛也闭住，好像这样就能隔绝他的欲望似的——而Sebastian的嘴早就酸得要死，他一边控制涎水不要把衣服全浸湿了，一边暗暗抱怨这金发混蛋的持久力是多么变态。

他怎么还没射！Sebastian绝望地想，腮帮子的肌肉酸得要命，像刚注射了一针柠檬汁似的；但就在这时，对方拉着他的手腕将他拽了上去——他踉踉跄跄地站起来，还没反应过来就被狠狠地吻了——他严重怀疑这个吻的质量，Chris动作粗暴得过分，还咬着他的嘴唇不放，他疼得眉毛都飞了，对方的手还不嫌过分地往下探，握住自己的手给他撸。在他感觉虎口都要磨破皮的时候，他飞快地撸动几下，总算射在他手心里。一手黏糊糊的，Sebastian难受地皱皱眉头，试图从他怀里退出去些，却被搂的更紧了。Chris心情很好的样子，攥着他出了汗的手和沾满他的东西的手，亲亲热热地叫着Seb、Sebby，挨着他肩膀，凑过来亲他的嘴角和眼睛。  
算了。  
Sebastian闷闷地想，这个金毛犬大混蛋。


End file.
